duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
American Top 40 with Casey Kasem: February 19, 1983
American Top 40 with Casey Kasem: February 19, 1983 is a syndicated radio show multi-vinyl album box set featuring Duran Duran, released in the USA by ABC Watermark during 1983. About the album The album was used for licence broadcast on February 19, 1983, by a syndicated independent radio program created by Casey Kasem, Don Bustany, Tom Rounds and Ron Jacobs. As its title implies, American Top 40 counts down the forty most popular songs in the USA, from no.40 to no.1. The show used Billboard charts in its early years, then switched to those from Radio and Records upon its late 1990s return. The compilation includes Duran Duran's "Hungry Like the Wolf", a single featuring a music video directed by Russell Mulcahy. The compilation also includes Michael Jackson, an artist Duran Duran dedicated "Do You Believe in Shame?" to on several 2009 ''Summer Tour'' shows shortly after the singer died (including the Saratoga show). Track listing AT40-02/19/83 LW#1: "Baby, Come To Me" - Pattie Austin with James Ingram 40. "I've Got A Rock 'N' Roll Heart" - Eric Clapton 39. "Dreamin' Is Easy" - Steel Breeze" 38. "Tied Up" - Olivia Newton-John 37. "The Woman In Me" - Donna Summer 36. "The Classic Song" - Pia Zadora 35. "I'm Alive" - Neil Diamond 34. "Mr. Roboto" - Styx Extra: "Blue Suede Shoes" - Carl Perkins 33. "Fall In Love With Me" - Earth, Wind & Fire 32. "I Know There's Something Going On" - Frida 31. "Rock The Cashbah" - The Clash 30. "Space Age Love Song" - A Flock of Seagulls 29. "What About Me" - Moving Pictures 28. "On The Loose" - Saga 27. "Breaking Us In Two" - Joe Jackson LDD: "Three Times A Lady" - Commodores 26. "Heart of the Night" - Juice Newton 25. "Maneater" - Daryl Hall & John Oates 24. "One On One" - Daryl Hall & John Oates 23. "Sexual Healing" - Marvin Gaye 22. "Separate Ways" - Journey 21. "We've Got Tonight" - Kenny Rogers and Sheena Easton 20. "Twilight Zone" - Golden Earring 19. "Back on the Chain Gang" - The Pretenders 18. "You Are" - Lionel Richie 17. "Allentown" - Billy Joel 16. "All Right" - Christopher Cross 15. "Heart To Heart" - Kenny Loggins 14. "Your Love Is Driving Me Crazy" - Sammy Hager 13. "Pass The Dutchie" - Musical Youth 12. "Goodie Two Shoes" - Adam Ant 11. "The Other Guy" - The Little River Band 10. "You Can't Hurry Love" - Phil Collins Epitaph To Karen Carpenter "Sing" 09. "Hungry Like the Wolf" - Duran Duran 08. "Do You Really Want To Hurt Me" - Culture Club 07. LDD: "You And I" - Eddie Rabbit with Crystal Gayle 06. "Billie Jean" - Michael Jackson 05. "Africa" - Toto 04. "Stray Cat Strut" - The Stray Cats 03. "Shame On The Moon" - Bob Seger & The Silver Bullitt Band 02. "Down Under" - Men At Work 01. "Baby, Come To Me" - Pattie Austin with James Ingram Category:Radio Show Albums Category:ABC Watermark